User blog:Battlefan237/Battle to settle a debate between me and friends
This battle aims to settle a debate between me and friends. Al Capone , America's most feared gangster whose presence shaped an era of bloodshed in the rain city of Chicago. Du Yue Sheng, China's most feared gangster who thrived through the early 20th century with fists and wits. In this east vs. west gangster stand=off, who shall prevail ? Al Capone Al Capone, '''also known as Scarface, was possibly the most recognisable mafia don in history. Expelled from school at a young age he became heavily involved in a number of gangs in New York before moving to Chicago and soon worked his way up to becoming the head of the Chicago unit. He took advantage of the recently enacted prohibition laws to get rich and powerful of bootlegging alcohol as well as the standard racketeering of other organised crime groups. Al Capone was eventually brought down not by his mob dealings but for tax evasion and died of syphilis in 1947. Melee= *Baseball Bat *2.60 - 2.80 foot *2.3 lb *Wood |-|Handgun= *Colt M1911 *.45 ACP *7 rounds *70 metres |-|Explosive= *Filling-TNT *Weight- 1lb |-|Special= *12 Gauge *6 rounds *Less than 50 metres, user-depending at times. Du Yue Sheng '''Du Yue Sheng, nicknamed Big Ear ''', is one of the richest people in Asia of his era and the most iconic gangster in recent history of China. He spent most of his life in Shanghai, where he rose from a fruit shop employer to the head of Green Gang and succeeded in beating criminal syndicates from France, South East Asia and other parts of China in their battle for the cowl, after which his gang ruled the underground of Shanghai. Later gained the support from Chiang Kai-shek during their battle against communists in the 1920s. He was also a figure of importance during underground resistance against Japanese in Shanghai. After Chinese Civil War, Du escaped to Hong Kong and lived a rather miserable life in his late years until his death in 1951. In pop culture, he and his gang served as an inspiration of Lao Che's gang. Melee= *Dadao *1.8 foot to 2.2 foot *1.5 - 1.8 lb *Steel |-|Handgun= *Mauser C96 *.45 ACP *10-round Internal Magazine, stripper-clip *150 - 200m |-|Explosive= *Model 24 Grenade *Filling-TNT. *Weight-1.3 pounds. |-|Special= *Winchester M1887 *10/12 Gauge *8 lbs. (3.6 kg) *5 rounds Mutual Weapon After a series of research, I concluded that both parties involved will likely be using the following weapons at the same time, due to the fact that firearms circling around Shanghai during Du's time are incredibly similar to those circling around Chicago during Capone's reign much thanks to the existence of Shanghai International Settlement and relatively large number of foreign arm dealers from America and Europe. * '''M1928 Thompson SMG/Tommy Gun X-factors Personal Combat Experience: Capone=65/Du=65 To be honest neither of these guys are particularly experienced when it comes to hands-on experience in fighting, largely due to the fact that both men rank highest in their respective organizations, therefore they usually leave the dirty works to their hired guns and subordinates. However, both men served as bodyguards in their youth, in Capone's case as an enforcer while in Du's case as bodyguard for bookmakers. Logistics: Capone=75/Du=95 Du Yue Sheng was one of the wealthiest men in Asia of that era and the Green Gang/White Russian Mafia/Shanghai Gang under his leadership altogether operate like a regional warlord in both style and resources. In addition, due to the support from International Settlement Police Department and various merchant organizations, and most importantly the leader of Republic of China (Chiang Kai Shek),Du was able to arm his men with the weapons of best quality and train them with greater methods. Du also benefits greatly from the drug industry under his control, which allows him to purchase large villas (which are now a luxury hotel in Shanghai), several ships and a plane. Capone was also very rich but his wealth is not even close to Du's wealth so naturally he wouldn't be able to afford the same calibre of weaponry. However, for scenario's sake none of the sides will be particularly lacking in terms of ammos, but it's highly possible that if one side were to run out of ammos, the Chicago outfit would likely fall into that sim. Total Experience: Capone=80/Du=90 Yeah this one goes to Du pretty easily. Shanghai was a much more open city than Chicago due to its being a seaside city and filled with people around the world thanks to the International Settlement. Therefore, Du and his gang have not only faced threats from all over China, but also rivals and threats from various parts of the world, especially Japan, South East Asia and France. In addition, Du has also infamously orchestrated Shanghai Massacre of 1927, an urban war against communist agents and guerrillas in the city. What's more ? He also played a role in WW2 by sinking ships to slow down Japanese advancements as well as orchestrating resistance movement in the form of urban and rural guerrilla warfare (conducted by his men). Al Capone, while also experienced in dealing with rival gangs, assassins sent by rivals around United States, US Justice Department and Chicago PD, he is simply not as experienced as his Chinese counterpart here. Quality of Troops: Capone=70/Du=90 As mentioned above in experience and logistics, not only could Du afford to train his men well, but also his men had been through many versatile conflicts against enemies both domestic and foreign. To make it more specific, Du leads the Green Gang, a secret society-based crime syndicate whose foundation dates back to late Ming Dynasty and is still operating today. To receive high ranks, strict martial art training and firearm training are required, and one must pledge allegiance through both words and actions. Du's personal bodyguards are veterans from White Russian Movement, who are also well-trained and experienced. However, Gangsters in the Chicago Outfit meanwhile were a motley crew of people consisting of both skilled marksmen and small-time crooks. Their training are not as consistent and organized, and their loyalty sometimes become unstable. Battle Al Capone : Du Yue Sheng : "You ever dealt with those Chinamen before, Al ? I've heard that they eat dogs !" Asks Fran Nitti, as the Cadillac V-8 Town Sedan carrying him approaches the entrance of the drug factory, followed by a truck carrying four more Chicago mobsters. Ignoring the question, the Scarface lights up a cigar as their car pulls over near the gate. "Hey where are those slanted-eye motherfuckers ? Aren't they supposed to lead us through this gate ?" Nitti complains, "Somebody gonna teach that big ear fella basic etiquette !" However,something tossed over the fence interrupts the man's rants as he pokes his head out of the window, trying to figure out what that is. "Shit ! That is a f**king hand grenade !" Yells the man, alerting the three remaining gangsters. Quickly forcing themselves out of the car and finding shelters nearby, Capone, Nitti and the driver are able to save themselves from the blast. However, the last mobster isn't fast enough to escape, as the flaming tire crashes into his midsection, killing him instantly . It doesn't take long for the Chinese gangster who pulled out the assassination attempt to expose himself in order to check the result, only to receive twenty rounds of Tommy Gun bullets pumped into his chest . "That motherfucker. I want you all to get this fuck where he breathes ! Find this opium-addicted Du Yue Sheng. Trying to kill me ? I want him dead ! I want his family dead as well ! I want all his fancy hotels burned to the ground ! I wanna bash his skull open and piss on his ashes !" Defiantly yelled the angered mobster, as he orders his men to march inside the factory and seek revenge. Meanwhile, inside the factory, Big Ear is still smoking his pot, with Chen, Wong and Diterikhs standing around. "魏搞砸了! 那胖子带人冲了进来，想杀掉我们!(Wei fucked things up !That fatso is ordering his men inside ! He's starting a gang war !)" Suddenly, another Green Gang member rushes into the room, reporting the failure to his boss. "那你们还在这干嘛? (Then why the f**k are you still chilling around here ?)"Du shouts to his man, as he orders them to counterattack. Back in the entrance, where Capone and his men have already made their way inside the factory, two of the Green Gang guards on duty hastily grab up their Winchester in a desperate attempt to stop the horde of mobsters from getting in. However, they simply get overwhelmed by the robust Tommy guns, as they topple over riddled with bloody holes on their bodies and slam dead on the floor . Continuing to push his way through the factory after the American gang splits up to search for Du , one Chicago gangster stumbles upon Diterikhs in one of the hallways. "You damn Americans. " Mutters Diterikhs in heavy Russian accent, as he swiftly dodges an incoming shot from the mobster's lupara. " любительский, I've seen commie farmers handling Fedorov Avtomat for the first time doing a better job than you." The veteran mocks, as he shelters himself behind a pile of cases. Reeling off long string of profanity the distraught gangster discards the clumsy shotgun and switches to his Colt, making several more wasted shots at Diterikhs's hiding spot, before the Russian hit man draws out his Mauser and shows off his marksmanship, hitting the thug right in the face with one single shot. The bullet tears through the man's head, blowing out a large chunk of brain matters and flesh onto the wall behind him as the gangster collapses on the floor .Inspecting the body to make sure he is dead for sure, Diterikhs soon meets his end as he turns back to see another mobster holding Luparar emerging from the other end of the hallway,who spares no hesitation pumping a round into his chest . At the other corner of the factory, Chen is on his quest for Capone when a sudden pain strikes his back.Out of pure instinct he delivers a fast but heavy kick backward, resulting in a groan. Turning back, Chen sees an American gangster struggling to get back onto his feet. Several inches away from his shaking hands a baseball bat lies on the floor. Before the gangster can reaches for his dropped weapon, Chen stomps on his arm. Roaring in agony, the last thing the mobster witnesses in his career of crime and booze is a large blade swinging down towards his head . Elsewhere in the factory, Capone and Nitti are locked in a ferocious gunfight against two Green Gangsters. Opening fire with their Tommy Guns behind their respective shelters, neither side seems to be making any actual progress, as most of their bullets end up wasted on their covers. Finally getting tired of this meaningless spam, Capone retrieves a pineapple grenade from his pocket and tosses it towards the table behind which the two Chinese gangsters have been hiding. Almost instantly the bomb goes off, tearing apart the table and piercing one Chinese’s neck with shrapnel . The other gangster , with his shield blown apart, immediately stands up and dashes towards the exit in a desperate attempt to run for his life, only to receive six shot on his back from Capone’s pisto l. “Those pathetic cockroaches,” Smirks Capone, “Now let’s find that big ear fella and put him to big sleep.” At the exact same moment, in the factory canteen, one remaining Chicago gangster, attracted by the vast collection of oriental and exotic food ingredients on display, is too distracted to notice Chen entering the hall. It is too late for him to fight back when the cold barrel of Chinese Mauser puts pressure on the back of his head, generating a pink mist . Dusting the brain matters off his casquette, Chen is about to exit the room when the Lupara mobster makes his entrance from the south door. Taking aim in haste the mobster lets out a cheap shot which hits the window. Ceasing the opportunity provided by the reloading process of mafia’s favorite killing tool, Chen quickly switches to his Tommy Gun and fills the mobster full of lead . ---- "F**k, they're all dead." Shouts Capone, as he examines the dead men in the canteen. "Boss now what're we gonna do ? " "What do you think we're gonna do ? We're gonna find out Big Ear and blow his brain out. " "But boss we don't have any more men left." "Then he shouldn't be having any of his men left either. Listen Nitti that motherf**ker set us up and tries to kill us. Only by killing him can we show the world that no one messes with the Chicago Outfit. You see Nitti, I’m a kind person, I’m kind to everyone, but if you are unkind to me, then kindness is not what you’ll remember me for. Now our Chinese friends here have crossed my bottom line, so it's time to show them.... my unkind side. Now why don't we split up, you take cover behind that table, while I hide behind the counters. Let's wait here for them to arrive. They're searching for us as well, hell there's a time when they've dug into every other corner of this place and found no traces of us, and that's the time when they'll show up here. " ---- Something's wrong with the canteen. That's the first thought to pop up in Chen's mind when he returns to the canteen, finding out that some of the pieces of furniture have been moved. A quick spray of his Tommy Gun is enough to reveal a crouching Nitti behind one of the turned tables. With his shoulder injured, the top lieutenant of big Al shrills in sheer pain, as he struggles to crawl towards the exit."Easy there buddy, I'm just a goon, a random nobody, a barber that is barely used to this, I'm not the real one in charge ! I know you want to find the real one in charge ! I'm telling you, that he is right there, right behind-" Shouts the desperate gangster, as Chen closes the distance. However, his pleads is soon interrupted, as Capone emerges from the backside of the counter, baseball bat in hand. "You know what are my enthusiasms ? What draws my admiration ? What gives me the purest forms of joy ? Baseball !" Shouts Capone, as he delivers a hard bash on Chen's head,forcing him to kneel down. "Every aspect this sport ignites my passion, looks, throws, catches, hustles, teamwork, babe Ruth, Ty Cobb, and so on. What a f**king amazing sport, don't you agree Nitti ?" Exclaims big Al, as he continues smacking Chen's head with his bat until it becomes a bloody pulp mashed potato seasoned with tomato sauce and cabbage puree, barely resembling a human head . "So this is Big Ear ? To me his ears doesn't look that huge." It is at this moment that Du Yue Sheng himself makes his move. The fact that Capone chose a blunt tool instead of any firearms is sufficient enough for him to determine that his enemies have run out of bullets. Chen didn't die in vain, for his death assured him that he is winning. Calmly striding into the room with his Tommy Gun, Du opens fire at the two dumbfounded gangsters inside, killing them both in seconds . French Settlement, late at night "你对我们的帮助会被奖励(Your service to us will be greatly rewarded.)" Says the woman sitting in the shadow while taking a sip at her cup of tea. "那个人和他的黑帮为我们芝加哥的分支制造了许多麻烦。（That man and his operation have been causing a lot of troubles for...our branch in Chicago.）" "那么我将得到什么奖赏（So what are my rewards ? ）?" Asks Big Ear, as he bows to the woman in a respectful manner. "A shipment from Abstergo Industries will be arriving in Shanghai at the dock tomorrow morning. You can take whatever you like from the ship. Firearms, opium, drugs, women....Anything you want. " Abruptly switches into English, the woman beams out a mysterious smile, as she places a photo of a young man of African origin on the table. "This man, the Black Cross, will be arriving here in a few days as well. I want him taken care of, and when it's done, you can have more rewards." "Anything you say." Says Du, as he accepts the photo and starts planning his next plot. Expert's opinion Du Yue Sheng wins this thanks to his better trained, more experienced and better funded subordinates, as well as better weapons in general. Category:Blog posts